


The Room of Requirement

by Bowm8935



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/Bowm8935
Summary: Hogwarts AU where Anders is teaching Fenris to read, and stumbles upon the Room of Requirement which is, of course, perfectly equipped for their needs.





	

“I don’t know why you were sorted into Ravenclaw, you can’t even read! You’re a disgrace to our house.”

Fenris flinched at the words, refusing to meet the eyes of those who taunted him. The words hurt, but they only reflected what he already felt deep within him, the doubt he harbored about coming here in the first place. Sighing, he pushed himself up off the chair he had been sitting in, moving through the group who had situated themselves in front of him for no reason other than to make his existence more painful than it already was. He grabbed up the pile of books in front of him, trying to tune out the jeering words as he made his way out of the common room and into the hallway. He tore down the stairs, running as fast as could to toward the bottom of the tower so he could get outside.

He had always taken solace in the outdoors, in the peace of the world around him. That hadn’t changed upon his arrival at Hogwarts, even though the weather was cooler than he was used to. Winter was nearing, and that apparently meant snow here - something he had never had to experience in Tevinter. Before his feet could hit the chilled ground, however, a familiar voice called out to him.

“Fenris, where are you going?”

He halted, a few papers flying out of his arms at the sudden stop. Turning, he saw a tall blonde boy wearing Gryffindor colors approaching him, amber eyes filled with concern. He approached cautiously, as one might a wounded animal, stooping slowly to gather the papers off of the floor. “Are you okay?” he asked, handing the papers back to Fenris before taking a few steps back, knowing the other boy’s preference to having a rather large personal bubble.

“It is nothing, Anders,” Fenris replied, averting his eyes from the friendly ones in front of him. “I simply needed a place to go study in peace.” Tucking the papers back into one of the books, he turned to leave, not really wishing to get into the true reasons why he had been running.

A hand fell on his arm and he froze, drawing in a deep breath as he tried to steady himself, not wanting to give away the fact that whenever Anders touched him it felt like there were sparks skittering across the very surface of his skin, or that his stomach would start doing flips if the other boy came too close.

“Fenris,” Anders started, his voice calming and friendly as he patiently waited for Fenris to look at him again. Letting out a sigh, Fenris obliged, raising green eyes to meet the ones he had admired since he had first came to this place. Anders had been one of the first to extend a truly warm welcome to him, even though they were of different houses; he had introduced him to his ragtag group of friends spanning all four houses and many different years, a group that had made him feel more at home here than anywhere before. It hadn’t taken long for them to sniff out the fact that had never been taught to read, something he hadn’t ever had to know as a slave. Dumbledore had enchanted a pair of glasses that acted as a translation device, the ends curling around to enter his ear so that they would read to him. Anders had offered to actually teach him to read, and at first Fenris had shot it down, assuming it was out of pity. But as the year progressed, he learned that Anders was a very kind, caring person, if not a passionate one - especially defensive about the place of muggle-borns and those from half-muggle families. So in time he accepted, and they met a couple of times a week to work on his reading.

“Fenris,” Anders said again, gently snapping Fenris out of his reverie. “Look, I don’t know what happened, but you obviously need a distraction. We missed our lesson earlier this week because of the Quidditch match they rescheduled, but maybe now…?”

Fenris smirked at the mention of the Quidditch match; both boys were on their respective house’s teams - one of the only things Fenris’ housemates liked about him - and had ended up facing off on the field. Not literally, of course, as Fenris was a beater while Anders was a seeker, but nonetheless, they had been against each other. Ravenclaw had won when their own seeker, Merrill, had managed to catch the snitch right from under Anders’ nose.

“You mean the match we kicked your arse in?” Fenris asked, quirking an eyebrow with a half-smile on his face. “Is that the one you refer to?”

Anders let out a long-suffering sigh, reaching over to take Fenris’ books from his arms. “Yes, that one,” he replied, rolling his eyes. Fenris let him take the texts, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion at the action. Before he had a chance to ask, Anders had grabbed hold of his wrist and was tugging him to follow, speeding up as they continued through the halls.

“What is the hurry?” Fenris asked as their pace increased to a run, eyes widening as some of his papers start to fly out of the books again. He used his free hand to grasp at them, frustrated when he missed. He tugged gently to try to get Anders to stop, but Anders glanced at him over his shoulder, a mischievous look on his face as he continued forward.

“You’ll see~” he sung, bounding forward and pulling Fenris down a corridor he was less familiar with. Despite himself, Fenris was amused at his friend’s antics, the excitement emanating from Anders almost contagious.

Their footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway and they ran for long enough that Fenris started to wonder if Anders even knew where they were going. He was about to speak up about it when Anders skidded to a stop, Fenris nearly bumping clumsily into him. Releasing his wrist, Anders approached a tapestry - a rather odd one, in Fenris’ opinion, as the occupant seemed to be making an attempt to teach trolls how to dance - muttering about this being the right place.

“Wait there,” he instructed Fenris, turning on his heel and walking 20 paces down the hallway. Fenris watched, quirking an eyebrow as Anders stopped, pivoted, and walked back, passing Fenris before walking the same distance the opposite way. When Anders repeated the cycle, Fenris crossed his arms and frowned, eyes following every move the boy made with equal parts curiosity and wariness. Fenris was considering asking what he was doing when Anders completed his pacing a third time but was stopped when the wall in front of him suddenly sprang to life. Eyes wide, he backed up a few steps as a door appeared out of nowhere, fear cropping up in the back of his mind at this new, unknown variable.

Anders approached him with a large grin on his face that immediately shifted into a look of worry when he noticed how spooked Fenris was. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, I knew it was here. I’m the one who made it appear,” he said, stopping in front of the shorter man and looking directly into his green eyes to try to help calm him. “It’s fine, you’re fine, we’re fine. Let me show you.” He motioned for Fenris to follow as he walked over to the door, opening it and striding in confidently. “Well, c’mon, then,” he said, smiling at Fenris.

Fenris felt his breath catch in his throat, Anders’ smile as dazzling as the morning sun. There was a soft light coming from behind him that made his golden hair shine, light shadows falling across the boy's face that accented his beauty. Anders had never lead him astray in the past, so he took a deep breath to steady himself and walked stiffly into the room.

It was rather small in size, maybe only a quarter of the size of the Ravenclaw common room. There was a fire roaring in a ridiculously ornate fireplace, casting a glow around the room to light it. A few plush chairs were situated near a small table in the center of the room, the table holding a quill and some parchment. The walls were lined with bookshelves, but he could tell from just glancing that these were not the books you’d typically find in a school library. He cautiously approached one as Anders haphazardly plopped his books down on the table, drawing a finger across the scroll of one of the books on the shelf. It was designed to help someone learn to read.

“What is this place?” he asked, walking slowly from bookshelf to bookshelf, his suspicions confirmed that everything on the shelves were designed to help people start reading.

“It’s called the Room of Requirement!” Anders crowed proudly, and Fenris glanced over at him to see him nearly vibrating in excitement. “It’s kind of a secret, but Nearly-Headless Nick mentioned it to me in passing once and I thought I’d see if it was real! Isn’t it amazing?” He held up his hands and stared around him in awe, turning a full circle to encompass the entire room. “I searched and searched and searched, and when I found it, I was thinking about our reading lessons and poof! This is what I found. The resources here are _so_ much better than what we were working with before! We should be able to get you caught up to everyone else in no time now!”

Fenris paused, his heart jumping in his chest as he saw just how _happy_ Anders was to be able to adequately help him. He had never had anyone care this much about him before; to Danarius, he had been but a slave, born to a witch who had pledged herself to his service and a muggle father who was under their master’s control, making him less than human as a half-blood. When Dumbledore had sought him out and rescued him, he had never dreamed he’d find someone who would take so much of an interest in him.

It was enough to make him feel like his heart would burst with happiness.

In a movement so swift that Anders had no chance to react, Fenris closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Anders’, kissing him firmly but gently, his hands cupping the other boy’s cheeks. Anders initially stiffened with the shock of the contact but quickly recovered, returning the kiss eagerly. When Fenris pulled back, both boys had smiles on their faces, though Anders’ was more of a lopsided, cocky grin.

“I wondered when we’d get around to this,” he joked, smirking at Fenris. Fenris simply rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned to walk back to one of the shelves.

“Do not make me regret this, Anders,” he deadpanned as he selected something that looked at his level to start with. He returned to the small table, taking a seat in an overstuffed purple chair, glancing at Anders out of the corner of his eye.

Rather than sit in his own chair, Anders elected to plop down on the arm of the one Fenris was sitting in, his hand coming underneath Fenris’ chin, tugging his face up to look at him. He smiled once green eyes connected with amber, all sense of teasing gone. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said softly, leaning down to kiss Fenris again, taking his time to enjoy the softness of it. “Now, let’s get started, shall we?” he smirked, pulling the book from Fenris’ hands and opening it to start their lesson.

 

* * *

 

The lovely artwork accompanying this fic, done by http://protect-him.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
